2000 PEPSI All-Star Challenge Fantasy Edition Wiki
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (PEPSI All-Star Challenge @ LOWE'S Motor Speedway, May 20th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers (PEPSI Open) *32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) *19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) *71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo Godparent) *26 BIG Kmart Ford (Bubble Bass) *45 Sprint/Spree Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) *93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Brikowski) *77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) *21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morebucks) *75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) *14 Conseco Potiac (Nelson Muntz) *9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) *44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) *10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") *66 Route 66/Kmart Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) *60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) *55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) *12 Mobil 1 "MLB World Series" Ford (Snap White) *7 PHILLIPS Nations Rent Chevrolet (Wanda﻿ Godparent) Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers (PEPSI All-Star Challenge) *40 Coors Light "Silver Bullet" Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) *43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles) *20 Home Depot "Jurassic Park" Pontiac (Eddward Marion) *24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) *94 McDonald's "McFlurry" Ford (Squidward Tentacles) *36 M&Ms "Stars & Stripes" Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) *22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) *2 Miller Lite "Harley Davidson" Ford (Rudy Tabootie) *18 Interstate Batteries "Hot Rod" Pontiac (Ed Monobrow) *99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) *42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) *16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) *3 GM Goodwrench "Peter Max" Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) *8 Budweiser "Stars & Stripes" Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) *17 DEWALT Power Tools "Reverse Out" Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) *33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) *31 LOWE'S "Army" Chevrolet (Bloo Kazoo) *88 Quality Care "Marines" Ford (Lisa Simpson) *1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) *5 Kellogg's "Froot Loops" (Imaginary Gary) *97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) *28 TEXACO Havoline "Marines" Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) *6 Valvoline "Stars & Stripes" Ford (Finbarr Calamitous) *4 Kodak "Army" Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) *25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang)﻿ PEPSI Open Winners * 12 Mobil 1 "MLB World Series" Ford (Snap White) * 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) PEPSI All-Star Challenge Winner * 24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) Number Of Laps (PEPSI Open) * 20 (Segment 1) * 10 (Segment 2) Number Of Laps (PEPSI All-Star Challenge) * 40 (Segment 1) * 30 (Segment 2) * 20 (Segment 3) * 10 (Segment 4) Number Of Cautions (Total of event) * 14 Starting Lineup for PEPSI All Star Challenge # 18 Interstate Batteries "Hot Rod" Pontiac (Ed Monobrow) # 2 Miller Lite "Harley Davidson" Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 88 Quality Care "Marines" Ford (Lisa Simpson) # GM Goodwrench "Peter Max" Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak "Army" Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 28 TEXACO Havoline "Marines" Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 6 Valvoline "Stars & Stripes" Ford (Finbarr Calamitous) # 20 Home Depot "Jurassic Park" Pontiac (Eddward Marion) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 8 Budweiser "Stars & Stripes" Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 5 Kelloggs "Froot Loops" Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 94 McDonald's "McFlurry" Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) # 40 Coors Light "Silver Bullet" Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 31 LOWE'S "Army" Chevrolet (Bloo Kazoo) # 36 M&M'S "Stars & Stripes" Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) # DEWALT Power Tools "Reverse Out" Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 12 Mobil 1 "MLB World Series" Ford (Snap White) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonum) Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens inside LOWE'S Motor Speedway around 5:45 pm outside Timmy and Bubbles' hauler with Timmy, Bubbles, Jackie, Edd, Ed, Eddy, Rudy, Penny, and Snap eating dinner) *Timmy: (after gulping down his chili-cheeseburger* Man I can't wait for tonight's showdown! THIS IS THE PEPSI ALL-STAR CHALLENGE, BABY! *takes another bite of his chili-cheeseburger* *Eddy: And you'd better look out, Twerper, cause I'm making you eat my dust and you'll cough up $1,000,000 bucks when that happens! (referring to the prize money awarded to the winning driver of the PEPSI All-Star Challenge) *Timmy: *scoffs* Yeah, I'd put you in the wall for that type of money! *Eddy: Wanna bet? *Ed: Like shopping carts?! *Eddy: Will you ever turn off, Ed?! *Ed: My mom says not to pick my belly button. *Rudy (after gulping his steak with A1 steak sauce): Hey Penny, how'd you like my special paint scheme for tonight's All-Star race? (Referring to his #2 Miller Lite "Harley Davidson" Ford) *Penny: That would be most excellent, Rudy! *Rudy: Well, I always knew you weren't into motorcycles (referring to Harley Davidson motorcycles), but at least you made a good compliment. *Penny: Awww... Rudy. *kisses Rudy and Rudy blushes* *Snap: I really don't get it! Why would NASCAR put me in the PEPSI Open?! I didn't expect to be in some dumb, stupid, "opening act"! *Timmy: Uh, hello! We had an entry drawing last Thursday night to see who would MAKE it into the All-Star Race with that stupid boring lottery-ball things I see on TV when my parents visit me and Bubbles' house! Apparently you didn't get the idea that you were drawn to WIN to get in. *Snap (with his mouthful of an A1 Cheeseburger): So what, I can win and get in with a *fu--*bleep*--ing tire-rub if I wanted to. *Jackie: *groans* Snap will you ever stop talking with your mouthful? *Rudy: Yeah, especially cussing with food in your mouth. *Snap: *groans* Fine, I'll wash it down! *mutters underneath his breath as he uncorks a diet PEPSI bottle and drinks it* *scene cuts to Edd, Bubbles, Ed, and Timmy signing autographs* Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 *(during special driver intros with rock music playing in unison to the intros on the special introduction stage-truck on the frontstretch on the start/finish line) * Matt Yocum (ESPN / live from the racetrack): Starting 22nd, she's the driver of the 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac! She's hotter than a "hickory smoked sausage" when it comes to the wide world of motorsports, your driver, Sandy Cheeks!!!! *fans cheer loudly* * Sandy: *enters the scene* (while raising her fist in the air in unison) YEE-HAW!!!! *runs down the ramp while high-fiving fans surrounding the ramp* WHOO-HOO!!!! * Matt Yocum (ESPN / live from the racetrack): Starting 21st, this cuddly-puff drives the #43 STP Pontiac *fans cheer loudly in unison* and she had won the Cracker Barrel 500 @ Atlanta back in March to clinch a spot in the playoffs in time for September! Please give a rousing welcome to your driver, Bubbles Turner!!!! *fans cheer loudly* * Bubbles: *enters the scene* WHOOO!!!! I COULDN'T HAVE FELT ANY HAPPIER THAN THIS!!!! *runs down the ramp while high-fiving fans in unison* Quote 16 * Quote 17 * (After invocation) * Track P.A Announcer: And now would you remain standing for the singing of our National Anthem. This boy & girl rock band had been performing all round the globe, and they most recently released their hit single, "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight", please welcome the band themselves, R5! *R5 performs the National Anthem, fireworks boom in the air, jets fly-over after National Anthem, and the ballistic crowd cheers loudly* * Track P.A Announcer: Give it up for R5 with tonight's Anthem and the FW-16 Fire Squadron with this evening's fly-over! And now it's time to load these 27 cars up! ALL DRIVERS TO YOUR CARS! *ballistic crowd cheers loudly* Quote 18 * P.A Announcer: And now racefans, it is time to get the PEPSI All-Star Challenge Underway! *ballistic crowd cheers loudly* Here to give the command, please welcome the owner and CEO of Speedway Motorsports, Inc, Mr. Bruton Smith! *ballistic crowd cheers loudly* * Bruton Smith: Gentlemen, Start Your Engines!!!! *ballistic crowd screams and cheers loudly* * *engines start and rev loudly in unison to the fireworks booming in the air, and the ballistically cheering crowd* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* *Timmy: *starts his engine* Turnbines ready for speed!!!! THIS IS NASCAR'S ALL-STAR NIGHT, BABY!!!! *revs his engine loudly* *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy: *starts his engine* Yeah! I'm ready for action! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed: Like The Stone?! (referring to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy (while revving his engine): Will you ever put a cork in it, Lummox?! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed: Says yooou?! *revs his engine* *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* *Cindy (while revving her): Will you 2 cut it out for once?! We got big bucks to clinch! (Referring to the $1,000,000 prize money awarded to the winner of the All-Star Race) *scene cuts to Remy Buxaplenty's cockpit* *Remy: *revs his engine* Ha! In your dreams! That money's coming home with me! *snobbish laugh* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* *Timmy: We'll see about that, Fu--*bleep*--saplenty! *revs his engine loudly *scene cuts to Remy's cockpit* *Remy: Oh, big talk for a naive person, Turner! *scene cuts to Sandy's cockpit* *Sandy: *angry gasp* You take that back, Sh--*bleeps*--saplenty! I'll put ya in the fu--*bleep*--ing wall for sayin' that! *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* *Cindy (while revving her engine): Sandy, relax! Save your anger for the track when the green flag drops. *scene cuts to Spongebob's cockpit* *Spongebob: Cindy's right, Sandy. Let's be smart and bring it off (in reference to his quotes in the "Spongebob Squarepants" episode "Band Geeks") *Imaginary Gary: Oh, ho, ho, now the talking cheese is gonna preach to the stupid squirrel! *scene cuts to Spongebob's cockpit* *Spongebob: *gasps* You take that back! *revs his engine twice* *scene cuts to Imaginary Gary's cockpit* *Imaginary Gary (while revving his engine): NEVER! And I don't care if the stupid blonde girl in the green #42 car (referring to Cindy Vortex) preaches to her "girlfriend" as well! (Referring to Sandy) *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* *Cindy: *gasps* You're looking for it when the green flag drops ya fu--*bleep*--ing dirtbag! And by the way, that special paint scheme you're wearing tonight looks pretty "fruity" to me IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, SH--*bleep*--FACE!!! *scene cuts to Imaginary Gary's cockpit* *Imaginary Gary: *angry gasp* You're looking for a fu--*bleep*--ing wall-spanking right there, blondie! And that little "squirrelfriend" of yours is getting a lousy tire-rub from me! *scene cuts to Sandy's cockpit* *Sandy (angrily): Not if I rub yours first, dou--*bleep*--bag! *revs her engine loudly *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* *Edd (talking calmly to himself / while revving his engine): Just stay calm, Double-D, ignore the belligerence and foul language from other drivers. *scene cuts to Professor Finbarr Calamitous' cockpit* *Finbarr Calamitous: *revvs his engine* Ah, just ignore the lowlife girls, Gary. Just pay attention to destroying Jimmy Neutron, and and I'll take care of that Sockhead (referring to Edd) for you! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* *Edd: I'm still not intimidated by you, Calamitous! *Calamitous (voice only): Really? Not if I send you and Neutron into the wall and use the cash prize to ban all goody-goodies from the country! *Edd (angrily splutters out): GOODY-GOODIES?! *growls* How dare you use currency for such a heinous plan?! *scene cuts to Jimmy Neutron's cockpit* *Jimmy: You're looking for a multi-car wreck, Calamitous! And you're gonna be the one IN it! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* *Edd: I'm on your side, Jimmy! Let's show them what REAL auto-racing is all about! *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* *Cindy (while revving her engine loudly): I'm with you both! Let's show these bad guys what we're made of!!!! *scene cuts to Sandy's cockpit with a close-up of Sandy's face* *Sandy (intensely angry while shaking with extreme fury / while revving her engine extremely loudly): It's time to TRADE SOME PAINT!!!! *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The 27-car All-Star Field has roared to life and we're ready to get Segment 1 of the 4-segment All-Star Race known as the PEPSI All-Star Challenge! The green flag flies next on ESPN! *scene cuts to Timmy's parents house with Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and Tommy and Tammy Turner having snacks, hors d'oeuvres, and pizza while watching the PEPSI All-Star Challenge on TV (ESPN)* Quote 19 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the hysterically screaming and cheering crowd) We're set to go in NASCAR's All-Star night! Former NASCAR driver, Brett Bodine pulls the pace car into pit road.... *crowd screams and cheers louder as the pace car pulls into the pits*.... and the fans are extremely pumped up to see the drop of the green flag! *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Ellington Ratliff, with the crowd hysterically screaming and cheering loudly* And now the green flag is out, and the 1st Segment of the PEPSI All-Star Challenge is underway! Glad you're with us on ESPN! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): The race is on, Bob! Look at this crowd! * Barney Hall (MRN Radio): The Pontiac pace car has pulled in, and on the front row will be Ed Monobrow and Rudy Tabootie. Green flag goes in the air and we're underway in the PEPSI All-Star Challenge. Ed Monobrow and Rudy Tabootie wastes no time. They get awfully close together going off into Turn #1. * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Pontiac and Ford, side by side on the first lap of the PEPSI All-Star Challenge. It'll be Ford nosing out in front coming to Turn #2! Rudy Tabootie on the outside lane! He's got a nose out front, but now Ed Monobrow's even with him! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Monobrow digs in on the inside of the backstraightaway! It's a dead heat at the end of the corner, now Monobrow gives way at the entrance to Turn #3, Tabootie squirts out in front! Monobrow is gonna be left to race for 2nd, side-by-side with McRich! * Eli Gold (MRN Radio): Here they come off the corner, Eddy McRich's rainbow car now grabs the 2nd spot! 3rd goes to Sheldon J. Plankton, Remy Buxaplenty 4th, then Lisa Simpson in 5th as the lights just glint off these highly-shined cars! * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Lisa Simpson's working the outside lane, losing ground now to Timmy Turner who sneaks out under her! They're racing for the 5th spot of Turn #2! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): And a challenge up front for the lead! Here's McRich down to the inside, taking a look underneath Tabootie! At the entrance to Turn #3, Tabootie gives him room to race, McRich tries to stick a fender up alongside! THEY TOUCH! McRich wiggles! Everybody keeps it straight! They're side-by-side off the corner! * Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Almost we had a big pileup there for just a second, but Eddy McRich comes away with the lead. That rainbow car goes to the front of the pack and Plankton locks onto him for 2nd. They're back in Turn #2. * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): McRich shows the way back into Turn #1! Plankton is 2nd, 3rd now is Rudy Tabootie! Side-by-side for 4th, it's Timmy Turner on the move! He's to the outside of Rudy Tabootie! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): And Turner will get the 4th spot away from Tabootie, now Remy Buxaplenty goes to the outside of Tabootie for 4th! Buxaplenty grabs 4th in Turn #3! Here's Finbarr Calamitous to the outside of Tabootie! Tabootie slides high! Calamitous will get a nose out in front off the turn! * Eli Gold (MRN Radio) Meanwhile, here comes Cindy Vortex! She picks up the 8th position now since tangoing with Squidward Tentacles! The specially painted 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet is moving up in field! Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Quote 28 * Quote 29 * Quote 30 * Quote 31 * Quote 32 * Quote 33 * Quote 34 * Quote 35 * Quote 36 * Quote 37 * Quote 38 * Quote 39 * Quote 40 * Quote 41 * Quote 42 * Quote 43 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007), and the ESPN pit reporters will be Bill Weber, Matt Yocum, Dr. Jerry Punch, Dick Berggren, and Wally Dallenbach. * The MRN Radio commentators for the PEPSI All-Star Challenge will be Eli Gold & Barney Hall (in the booth), Joe Moore (Turns 1 & 2), and Allen Bestwick (backstretch, backstraightaway, & Turns 3 & 4). * The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, Alex Hayden, Adam Alexander, and Jeff Streigle. *This is NASCAR's All-Star night. *The PEPSI All-Star Challenge spoofs "The Winston All-Star Race". *Since this is an unofficial NASCAR race, no Championship points will be awarded until the next race at the same venue (foreshadowing the "Coca-Cola 600 Fantasy Edition" wiki) *The winner of the PEPSI All-Star Challenge receives $1,000,000 and major bragging rights, since no Championship points are awarded in this wiki-race. *The song "All-Star" plays during the special driver intros on the frontstretch* LOWE'S Motor Speedway ("The Winston" from the year 2000) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tmTqz134Vfk